


A Little Inspiration

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bardic Inspiration, Bards are the Best, Charming Thieves, F/M, Girl can hold her ale, Grog and his Words, Grog knows how to braid, I really like this show okay, Minor Scanlan Shorthalt/Pike Trickfoot, OC/Vax, Scanlan ships it, Scanlan's Bard Friends, Vax Needs a Hug, bathtime, rogues - Freeform, romantic bathtime, washing hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: “Sing for him.” Scanlan smirked. “No magic, no mischief; just you, singing. He’ll be putty in your hands. He just needs a little inspiration. 100 gold says he makes a move after you sing.”“Done. 100 gold nothing happens.”“Deal. Now gather round Vox Machina! We are about to blow your mind.”





	A Little Inspiration

Grayskull keep really was as impressive as all the stories had said, rising proudly from the landscape of Emon. It stood as a great looming beast against the darkening horizon, the sunset painting the walls in shifting colors as night approached. Sentries patrolled the parapet, and as the long figure grew closer to the gates, the watch signaled to one another.

“That’s far enough!” One called out, levelling a crossbow at the figure. “What business have you here?”

The visitor descended from her lupine mount, tossing back her hood to reveal long blond hair and delicately pointed ears. She called back to them, smiling.

“I am looking for Scanlan Shorthalt. I hear he calls this keep home.”

The guards whispered amongst themselves for a moment before one spoke up, motioning her forward.

“Wait here a moment. We’ll tell him you’ve arrived.”

She bowed deeply, staying by her wolf’s side as one of the guards vanished down into the keep.

The sunlight continued to fade as she waited, running a hand over her wolf’s neck, praising it for its strength, bringing her so far in a so short a time. He rubbed into her, his white fur tinted pink in the fading light, his bright blue eyes eager as he licked at her hands and face.

“Well _hello_ beautiful!” Scanlan’s voice called out from over the wall, the Gnome perched atop it on his side, a leg cocked up, a hand poised to hold his chin. “What’s a goddess like you doing in a dump like this?”

“Looking for you!” She called back, laughing. “May I enter, oh high and mighty master Bard?”

He grinned and hopped down from the wall, waving to the guards that stood close by.

“Let her in!”

She chuckled as she walked forward, leading her wolf along, a hand on his neck.

Scanlan met her at the entrance to the gate, grinning hugely. “Eris Whitewood… Never thought I’d set eyes on you again!”

“So little faith in me, Scanlan!” She teased. “You had to have known I’d hunt you down eventually.”

“Scanlan, what’s all the ruckus?”

A voice called to them, a pair of dark-haired twins watching curiously from the doors into the keep. They both stood with their arms folded, eyebrows arched.

“I have a fan!” Scanlan beamed.

“That’s a stretch.” Eris snorted.

“And who is this lovely lady?” The boy asked, stepping forward. “Surely she has better taste than to be a fan of yours.”

“Eris.” She introduced. “And this is Orion.”

The wolf beside her stepped forward, nosing at his mistress’s hand.

“Well, Eris, why don’t you come meet the rest of Vox Machina?”

* * *

After nearly two hours of trading stories and drinking ale, Eris had been accepted into the fold of Vox Machina.

Grog had braided ribbons into her hair with the help of Keyleth, and Scanlan had perched upon his shoulder, regaling them with tales of their first meeting, and the mischief the Bards had gotten into together. Meanwhile Trinket and Orion had played tag around the large dining hall while Vex and Vax kept an eye on both of them and the newcomer.

Scanlan kept leaning over to talk to Eris while she sat still in front of Grog, his eyes sparkling with mischief as they dipped over her, catching on the edge of her blouse.

“Scanlan, are you doing what I think you’re doing?” Vax asked from where he sat, a dagger suddenly sitting on the table before him. “Because if you are, there’s a dagger in it for you.”

“What? No!” He squeaked.

“Are you doing something naughty?” Grog grinned, looking at the Gnome.

“No!” Scanlan scampered down from Grog’s shoulder, clearing his throat. “Of course not.”

“Oh. _Okay_.” Grog winked at him, continuing to braid the half-elf’s hair.

“So what brings you all the way to Emon?” Vex interjected before Eris could respond.

“Oh! I was here on business, and heard of Vox Machina from a Cleric at the temple to Sarenrae. He spoke highly of you and your friend Pike.” She shot the Gnome a grin, and the Cleric dipped her head with a shy smile. “And when I stopped by a shop run by a man named Gilmore—”

A cacophony of laughter and groans rose from the group.

“He told me where to find you. His assistant Sherri is actually the one who mentioned you, Scanlan. Another charmed heart, I take it?”

He kicked her under the table and she laughed.

“It had been too long since we last spoke and sang together.” The half-elf shrugged. “I missed you.”

The Gnome laughed. “I’ve missed you too, Eris. You have to stay with us! We can perform together again, just like the old times!”

“Yes, stay!” Grog grinned. “I like you. You’re pretty _and_ you can hold your ale. You’ll fit in _great_ with us.”

Eris laughed, her ears tipping with a hint of pink as she inclined her head. “I appreciate the vote of confidence, but I would not wish to overstay my welcome.”

She looked pointedly at the twins before she returned her attention to the Goliath. “I would only stay if there were not opposition.”

“Well I don’t see why you shouldn’t!” Keyleth chimed in. “It’s nice to meet people from Scanlan’s past!”

“Especially ones who are so pleasant and law-abiding.” Percy smiled, looking pointedly at Scanlan. “I’d be delighted to have her stay longer.”

“So would I!” Pike chimed in. “I’d love to hear you perform together.”

“Well, it’s settled then!” Scanlan grinned. “If Pike wants her to stay, then—”

“Now hang on, Scanlan—”

“I’d like that too.” Vax interrupted his sister. “Scanlan’s one thing, we hear his songs all the time, but to hear him really _perform_ , especially in a duet…”

“There gonna be a fight?!” Grog spit his ale back in his mug.

“A _duet_ , Grog.” Vex’ahlia sighed. “Not a _duel_.”

“Oh. Damn.” Grog winked as he took a long drink. “I’d pay to see that fight.”

“Sounds like it’s been decided, then.” Scanlan grinned. “Eris will be staying.”

The half-elf grinned, toasting the table with her mug of ale. “To Vox Machina!”

“”Vox Machina!””

* * *

Eris spent another two weeks at the Keep, practicing with Scanlan, tending the garden with Keyleth, praying with Pike, hunting with Vex, and sparring with Grog. Vax kept to himself, however, hovering on the edges as she spent time with the other members.

“Don’t let it get to you.”

Scanlan winked as they practiced in the dining hall one night, the Gnome on flute while Eris strummed her harp and hummed out a tune.

“Vax is… A bit suspicious, sometimes.” He probably likes you more than he’s letting on.” He snorted. “His sister’s probably the reason he’s keeping his distance. She’s a _nightmare_ when it comes to him and girls he likes.”

“Is that why she and Keyleth seem icy?” Eris asked, keeping her eyes on her harp.

“What?” Scanlan nearly dropped his flute. “Noooo. That’s just their personalities clashing.”

“Oh.” Eris perked up. “I just thought…”

“Sing for him.” Scanlan smirked. “No magic, no mischief; just you, singing. He’ll be putty in your hands. He just needs a little inspiration.”

She elbowed him as she held her harp at the ready. “Inspiration? I doubt that.”

“100 gold.” Scanlan winked, readying his flute. “100 gold says he makes a move after you sing.”

“Done.” Eris shook his hand. “100 gold nothing happens.”

“ _Deal_.” Scanlan smirked. “Now gather round Vox Machina! We are about to _blow your mind_.”

Eris rolled her eyes, starting to pluck at the strings as the members gathered round, dinner being served as the two Bards began to play. A full measure in, Scanlan joined in with the flute. After the food was all laid on the table, Eris began to sing, continuing to pluck at the strings of her harp.

 _To the tune of Goodbye_  
_We dance the night away—_  
_It was never enough just to try_.

 _Every broken promise, every white lie_  
_Made us dance, made us sway_  
_To the tune of Goodbye._

 _We wanted more, we wanted to fly—_  
_Up above the clouds we longed to play._  
_It was never enough just to try._

 _Tears fell as our love began to dry._  
_Further and further we began to stray_  
_To the tune of Goodbye._

 _We composed symphonies from sighs—_  
_Could lie and whisper the days away._  
_It was never enough just to try._

The last few lines Eris sang without accompaniment, the music fading as her voice rang out through the hall.

 _The pain we caused, we cannot deny,_  
_Caught in this destructive ballet_  
_To the tune of Goodbye._  
_It was never enough just to try._

Silence fell over the hall as she stopped glancing at her audience. With the exception of Grog, who was conveniently averting his face, she could see tears in all their eyes, some with tracks down their faces.

“A round of applause to our delightful guest!” Scanlan cheered as Eris bowed, the table erupting into applause. “Now let’s grab some grub while there’s still grub to grab!”

Scanlan grinned as he hopped from their makeshift stage, dragging Eris with him. She moved to take the seat by Grog and Pike, but Scanlan zipped over to it before she could get there, leaving the other open seat beside Vax’ildan.

Eris threw him a look and took the seat, smiling shyly at Vax as he turned to look at her.

“That was incredible.” He whispered. “Thank you.”

“Oh, well, thank you for the praise.”

“You earned it.” He chuckled, pouring her some ale. “I knew you were talented, but to hear you sing like that…”

“She wrote that song too, by the way.” Scanlan interjected, his eyes alight.”

“Wait, wait, you _wrote that_?” Grog interrupted. “Like, by yourself? All those fancy words and music?”

She nodded shyly.

“To Eris!” Grog raised his cup. “The wordsmith of Whitewood!”

She laughed as the rest of the table joined in, all toasting her as she shyly drank along with them.

“I’d like to thank you, properly, later.” Vax whispered to her as Scanlan started to joke with the group. “After dinner?”

She nodded, trying not to draw attention as she did so. “Of course.”

He smiled into his mug as he sent her a sly wink. “Find me after everyone else has gone to bed.”

He returned his attention to the rest of the conversation, laughing as Percy flicked a pea at Scanlan, who failed to catch it, retaliating with mashed potatoes that Grog intercepted with his mouth, a short food fight ensuing before Trinket put a stop to it by trying to climb on the table and take all their ammunition, Vex cheering him on before Grog started to swear loudly and fight him off.

* * *

Eris stayed up, under the pretext of practicing and feeding Orion. Once the wolf had been settled into her room, she slunk down the hall from the guest room to Vax’s door, ensuring no one was out and about before she knocked shyly.

The Rogue opened the door, peeking out before he opened it further and ushered her in with a smile.

She scurried forward, trying not to stare as she caught sight of a small sliver of skin peeking from where his tunic was undone, the ivory skin in stark contrast to his dark clothing.

“Caught me a bit off guard… I was about to take a bath…” He smirked. “Would you care to join me?”

“Is this your way of saying thank you?” She asked shyly, the heady scent of herbs wafting into the room through an open door, accompanied by a plume of steam.

“Is that alright?” He asked, padding barefoot over to the washroom.

“Certainly unexpected.” She admitted, trailing after him. “But not an unpleasant idea…”

He tested the water, bending elegantly at the waist, his hair swinging forward to frame his face, his profile thrown into relief.

“If you would rather I thank you another way. I can think of something else.” He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. “But, if you would like this…”

He stepped forward, smiling as he took  her hand, kissing the back of it. She felt her ears start to burn, gaze trained on where their hands met.

“Then I would be happy to have you join me…” He whispered, leaning in so his lips brushed over her ear. “If you would have me, I am yours.”

Eris gave in to a sudden surge of impulse, her hands coming up to cradle his face, pulling him in for a kiss. A small noise escaped him as he pulled her in flush against him, humming as he returned the kiss.

They stayed like that for a long moment, hands exploring one another as the steam encircled them. Vax pulled back slowly, clearing his throat.

“Is that a yes, then?” He asked.

“That depends on how hot you have that water.” She teased.

“Well it won’t _skald you_.” Vax grinned. “But if you need convincing, go ahead.”

She ran her fingers through the water, the scented steam rising up to meet her as she did. She glanced back to see him out of his tunic, his trousers clinging to his slim hips as he waited for her reply.

“It’s perfect.” She managed to squeak out, trying not to stare. “I’d like to join you.”

“Want me to help you in?” He offered, smirking. “Or would you rather get yourself ready?”

“Well you didn’t let me help you.” She teased. “So perhaps I shouldn’t let you help me either.”

He chuckled, stepping away as she began to undress, her gaze lowered as she did so, turning around to hide from his gaze.

“Do you still want this?” He asked, hovering behind her at arm’s length. “If you decide you do not, you need only say the word and I will be gone.”

“No, I…” She stopped short. “I believe my voice to be much more beautiful than the rest of me.”

“Well, your voice certainly _is_ enchanting.” He teased. “But I believe the rest of you will be enchanting as well.”

She finished slipping from her dress, ears now tipped in scarlet to match her cheeks, and turned around slowly to look at Vax.

“Well?” She prompted shyly.

“Enchanting.” He hummed, looking her over. “You do me a great honor by sharing your beauty.”

“You can make it up to me by washing my hair.” She laughed, returning his curious gaze with one of her own, color high on her cheeks. “Unless your offer to join you while you bathed has been rescinded?”

“Absolutely not.” He stepped into the bath, offering her his hand. “It would be my absolute pleasure to wash your hair.”

She joined him in the warm water, reveling in the scented steam and herbal-infused water that soothed her sore muscles.

“Can you do me a favor, Vax?”

“Absolutely.” He whispered, running his fingers through her hair.

“Don’t tell Scanlan about this.”

“Did he bet you I’d try something after you sang?”

She nodded and he laughed as he brushed her hair from the back of her neck, placing chaste kisses to their nape.

“That cheat. He asked if I was planning to.”

“Oh, of course!” She huffed. “No honor among Bards.”

“Don’t worry; I’ll leave out all the juicy bits.” He teased, nibbling the ridge of her hear. “It’ll kill him, not knowing.”

“Good.” She grumbled, face flushed again. “He deserves it.”

“Not this, though.” He teased, mouthing a line over her pulse, hands starting to slowly explore her skin under the water. “You alone deserve this.”

She shuddered into him, a soft sigh escaping her as she leaned into the touches, her own hands finding purchase on his strong thighs, her fingers lacing with his as they continued to explore.

“Is this just for tonight?”

“For as long as you are here.” Vax whispered into her hair. “For as long as you wish it.”

She hummed, peeking over her shoulder to look at him. “Let’s see how well you wash my hair. Then we can talk.”

“Slide forward?” He guided her forward, pulling her back to lie against his legs, hair swirling through the water over his lap as he started to dig his fingers in, scrubbing her scalp.

She let out little sounds as he continued, drawing patterns over his skin as he worked, her eyes fluttering shut.

“The verdict?” He asked with a chuckle.

“I’ll take you up on that offer for as long as I like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dungeons & Dragons belongs to: Gary Gygax, Dave Arneson, & Wizards of the Coast.
> 
> Critical Roll/Vox Machina (are the incredible brain-child of) belong to: Geek & Sundry, and the respective actors who perform in Critical Roll.


End file.
